videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirudegarn
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Forms Pre-Transformation This is Hirudegarn's initial state, which he uses after being transformed into a Phantom Majin. In this state he has a brown body, with his face resembling a human skull. Final Form Hirudegarn originally transformed into this form while fighting Gotenks, and is usually seen in this form when he appears in games. In this form he gains insect-like wings which allow him to fly, though his abilities otherwise remain the same. King of Destruction Hirudegarn assumes the King of Destruction form after being controlled by Babidi or Bibid. This form stacks onto his Final Form; giving him the Majin Mark on his forehead and blank white eyes, and increasing his power. Ultimate Ultimate Hirudegarn (真・ヒルデガーン) is a more powerful version of Hirudegarn's Final Form that appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. In this form Hirudegarn's body glows, and his eyes turn a bright red. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Explosive Wave *Dark Eyes *Chou Makousen *Super Explosive Wave *Gigantic Flame Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Explosive Wave *Dark Eyes *Chou Makousen *Super Explosive Wave *Gigantic Flame Levels Dragon History *Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Doesn't, Who Will? Mission 100 *Beauty and Beast *Baby-Level Circle *Gathering of Demons Dragon History Hirudegarn is the beast that once rampaged across the planet Konats. It was once a mere statue of a demon that watched over the planet, but an evil wizard named Hoi used his magic to turn it into the beast, Hirudegarn. Thanks to the hero Tapion, Hirudegarn was split into two parts, and the halves were sealed inside the bodies of Tapion and his brother. Tapion was also sealed inside a music box, but Hoi was able to find it, and on Earth he brought back the beast. Hirudegarn is every bit as strong as he appears, and has the ability to transform into a mist, making him invulnerable to most attacks. He does have one weakness: the sound of the legendary flute of Konats can seal him away. Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks *Phantom Beast Flame Note that all four forms of Hirudegarn share this Super Attack. Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks *Phantom Demon Flame Cannon Passive Skills *Phantasm Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Phantom Beast Flame Abilities *Fully Formed Phantom Beast Levels Story Mode *An End to an Ambition! *Warriors Manipulated *Beginning with a Bang! *After Bio-Broly! 1 *After Bio-Broly! 2 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Hirudegarn.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Heroes - Hirudegarn (Final Form) - Card SH7-BCP14.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - Card SH7-BCP14 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hirudegarn.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hirudegarn (1st Form).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hirudegarn (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (King of Destruction) Unused Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hirudegarn (Ultimate).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Ultimate) Unused Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Hirudegarn.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Hirudegarn Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Demons Category:Fire Users